


Il sole per la mia ombra .

by Nicofanfic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been going to camp half-blood for a month now and my best friend is Nico Di Angelo, the HOTTEST guy ever. Of course I could never tell him I’m gay, he’s my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession...

Chapter 1:confession.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I’ve been going to camp half-blood for a month now and my best friend is Nico Di Angelo, the HOTTEST guy ever. Of course I could never tell him I’m gay, he’s my best friend. I’ve been by the lake for half hour now, the breeze going through my (H/L) (H/C) hair. My (E/C) eyes looking over the waters as thoughts of Nico filled my mind. His soft hair, his gentle smile, his warm laugh, and the sadness in his eyes when his thoughts wandered. “(Y/N)?” I jumped hearing a voice next to me, looking to my left I see Nicos face with a concerned look on it. “You ok?” “I’m fine Nico, just thinking about some stuff.” “Like what?” “It’s nothing you need to worry about Nico. How was your sword practice?” Nico narrowed his eyes at me “don’t change the subject (Y/N) I saw that look in your eyes. Something’s bothering you and you shouldn’t try to deal with yourself. You taught me that.” I stared at Nico, his dark chocolate eyes piercing into my (E/C) ones. I averted my gaze and looked at the ground. I couldn’t look at him now, if I did I’d end up telling him I loved him. My gaze was forced up by Nicos hand, his soft cold hand. “Don’t ignore me (Y/N). I hate seeing you like this.” I tried to look away but Nico kept me still, “please just tell me (Y/N). I want to help.” His dark eyes made my insides swim “I love you..” “(Y/N) I can’t hear you when you mumble.” I closed my eyes and could feel myself start to panic, “I LOVE YOU, OK!?” Nicos eyes widened and his grasp on me loosened, I used this moment to run away. “(Y/N)!” I heard Nico call my name but refused to look back. I ran as fast as I could towards my cabin, the silver owl just within my reach when…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il sole per la mia ombra . this roughly translates to 'The sun to my shadow.'


	2. silence...

Index:  
(F/F/N)=friends first name  
(Y/N)=your first name  
(L/N)=your last name  
(H/L)=hair length  
(H/C)=hair colour  
(E/C)=eye colour  
Chapter 2: silence  
(Y/N) POV:  
I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Nico rested his chin on my shoulder and exhaled. "Why do you love me (Y/N)? All I do is bring death." I couldn't speak, my face was redder then a tomato and my stomach churned. I started to feel like I was hyperventilating. “Nico please let me go!” I struggled to free myself from his grasp but he was much stronger than he looked. He refused to let me go and I couldn’t get free. I silently quit and took a deep breath. “Nico…you don’t see it do you? How kind you are, and how much others care for you. You’re beautiful. Your rich eyes seem to swallow me whole and your smile brightens the room. I think your laugh could heal any disease yet it’s so rare I feel like I’m flying when I hear it. I want to be with you every minute of every day but at the same time I’m scared that one day you’ll leave.” Nico let go of me and just stared like he couldn’t believe what I was saying. Then he was gone, swallowed by shadows.  
(Y/N) POV:  
It’s been 2 weeks since my confession to Nico and he hasn’t talked to me once. (F/F/N) tried to console me but every time I saw him and he ignored me I felt like I was dying. I felt like Aphrodite was laughing at me, enjoying my misery.  
\--time skip—  
Dinner was over and people were starting to head back to their cabins. The sun was resting on the horizon and I didn’t feel like sleeping so I head towards my favorite spot, the beach. I sat down in the soft warm sand and looked over the calm waters. I didn’t want to do anything anymore so I let my thoughts go blank. “(/N)…(Y/N)!” “HUH!?” I jumped as I was pulled out of my thoughts. Nico was sitting to my right staring at the lake. The dusk coloured waters reflecting in his eyes. “Nico? When did you get here?” he chuckled at my confusion. “you go on about how you love me but don’t even notice when I’m sitting next to you?”


	3. kiss?!

Chapter 3:kiss?  
I could see my reflection in Nicos eyes as he stared at me. I shifted nervously under his gaze, warmth coming to my cheeks. Nico leaned on my shoulder before he said “you’re the first person to say those things to me. You know, the love thing.” He shifted around and seemed uncomfortable. I was surprised to see Nico nervous, he’s usually so confident or at least acts like he is. Nico seemed to grow more awkward by the minute. As I stared at Nico I saw his face getting closer to mine, my eyes widened in disbelief. Nico was kissing me! His soft lips moved perfectly over mine, I recovered from my shock and matched Nicos enthusiasm, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Nico pulled away to catch his breath, leaving both of us panting. I wanted to pull him back into another kiss but before I could he stood up. “where are you going? “I asked. ‘I finally know your feelings, don’t leave…’ "I think I love you too (Y/N)..." nico was blushing as he looked at the lake. As i looked up at him i was so happy, i stood up and threw my arms around him, "i love you so much." i whispered into his ear. he hugged me back and i never wanted the moment to end.  
\--time skip--  
That morning i felt like i was walking on air. (F/F/N) noticed and congratulated me, "why are you congratulating me?" i asked, she smiled and chuckled . "the only reason you would be this happy after being depressed yesterday is because nico returns your feelings, doesn't he?" i looked into her eyes to see if she was lying but all i saw was her confidence. "are you using your creepy Aphrodite powers?" she laughed at me before shaking her head.  
\--time skip--  
after breakfast i headed towards my first class, sword fighting. it was my only class with nico and i was so excited to practice with him. As i head towards the arena i hear the familiar sound of metal being forged. I zoned out as i was walking towards the arena."(Y/N)." i spun around to see nico stepping out of a trees shadow. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me over to the tree, then we fell into darkness.


	4. Sleepless night

Chapter 4: Sleepless night  
(Y/N) POV:  
I don’t know where we ended up, you couldn't be sure with shadow traveling for all I knew we could be a thousand miles underground in Sweden. I say underground cause I couldn’t see anything, pitch black. “Nico? Where are we?” I felt his arms tighten around my waist, his breath tickled my ear as he spoke, “my place.” His response left me more questions, as far as I knew Nico only had two places one at camp half-blood the other at camp Jupiter. “Is this camp Jupiter then? I’ve been to the Hades cabin so I know this isn’t it.” He snickered at me, “nope.” “Then where are we?” “I told you my place.” He quickly let go of my waist and disappeared from my senses. “N-Nico? Where’d you go?” I stumbled forward with my arms out in front of me, longing to feel anything solid.   
I was nearly blinded when the lights turned on. The small room in front of me was messy but not unlivable. To my left was a small kitchen and to my right a navy coloured couch with a TV in front of it. “This is where I stay when I travel.” I looked behind me to see Nico by, what I’m guessing was, the front door. He stood there with a grin on his face, “your adorable.” Nico chuckled at his own words. “What do you mean?” “Ghost king remember? I could see you. Stumbling around.” I blushed from ear to ear, this was so embarrassing. I’m usually calm and collected, it’s one of the reasons why Nico can tell when I’m upset. But ever since I confessed, including the confession, I’ve been so awkward. I turned my face away from Nico earning a full out laugh from him. I snapped my head back in his direction, seeing him clearly enjoy himself. I was surprised to hear him laugh, “wait, did you plan this? The trying to scare me part.” “Trying to scare? You were scared (Y/N), admit it.” “So you did plan this! What the hell Nico!” I stared at him not believing that shy little Nico played a prank and was laughing. He walked over to me and patted my head “no need to look so shocked (Y/N), I’m not a statue. I just don’t get many opportunities to shine.” He shrugged before walking past me and to the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the fridge. I walked over to the couch and plopped down expecting a hard landing but pleasantly met with a fluffy cushion. “Pretty comfy huh? I sleep on it so I wanted something that wouldn't stab me.” He sat down uncomfortably close to me, “um, Nico?” “Yeah?” “I can’t move.” “So?” he turned on the TV, supernatural was playing. “What if I need to get up?” “Where do you need to go?” “Well, nowhere now but…” Nico cut me off with a kiss. My eyes widened at his sudden action. “You won’t be going anywhere for a while (Y/N).”The look in his eyes was foreign to me, a mix of love and greed. As he caged me on the couch using his body I recognised the look, (F/F/N) talked about it. Lust.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE :  
WARNING!In case you didn't read the title of this chapter, there will be mature content! I’m sorry if you do not like that kind of fanfic. If you do not like you can skip this chapter, it will not affect the story. For those of you who do like, enjoy! I've never written something like this before so I hope it's OK. ._.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
(Y/N) POV:  
I stared into Nicos dark eyes and knew that there was no way out of this situation. That no matter what I did he was having his way. Nico slowly placed his face on my chest, listening to my heart beat. "I love you." his voice was barely audible but it still reached my ears. "I loved you even before you confessed. It’s why I avoided you for so long, sorry. I just don't handle emotions very well." I chuckled seeing him blush at his own words, I knew it wasn't the kind of situation to laugh at. My new boyfriend was pinning me to a couch and looking at me with lust filled eyes, not a good time to laugh. As if reading my thoughts Nico leaned in towards my lips and slightly brushed them with his before pulling away. 'he's trying to tease me." I though. I smiled up at him, if he was going to make this a game I would win. I quickly pulled Nico into an aggressive kiss, I wasn't one to lose easily. Nico matched my kiss and pushed me further into the couch, not letting me move an inch. He pulled away and stared at my (E/C) eyes before making his way to my neck. Placing a few soft kisses near my jaw then sucking near my collarbone. Not earning any sound from me he bit down causing me to gasp. I could feel him smile against my skin. He removed one of his hands from my shoulder and ran it up my stomach, I shivered from how cold his fingers were. He traced his kisses down from my neck and towards my chest, seeing my shirt in the way he forcefully removes it leaving my (S/C) torso exposed. I blushed a deep shade of red as he stared at every inch of me. "You’re beautiful." if I could blush any redder I would have. He traced both his hands along my skin before reaching my nipples, teasing the left while kissing the right. I couldn't help but squirm under his touch, the occasional moan escaping my lips. Nico seemed to enjoy my reaction as a smile was clear on his face. My determination came back to me and I pulled Nicos face up to mine, leaving both of us panting by the time we were finished. I pulled Nicos shirt off revealing a surprisingly tone pale body. I let my hands wander over his soft skin, finding a few scars along the way. I wanted to continue looking at him forever but he pulled my hands away pinning them above my head, he earned a growl from me for that. He ignored me and set to work at my neck again, sucking and biting till I couldn't think anymore. He runs one of his hands up my thigh and undoes the button of my jeans. I reach my now free hands to his zipper and start taking off his pants, his growing erection now visible. As I stare at his nearly naked body that I had fantasized about I feel him slip my pants and boxers off. Both off us are blushing a crimson red, only moment’s pass but it feels like eternity as we stare at each other. I go to take off his boxers but he stops me, pulling my hand to his lip he kisses my palm then licks my fingers. Nico moves down my body leaving small kisses as he gets closer to my hard member. As he reaches his goal he slowly kisses the tip before engulfing me whole. I gasp and moan as he sucks my throbbing member. I bucked my hips up as I felt myself get close, Nico seeing this stops and slides off his boxers. He was larger than I expected and smiles at my reaction. He places his fingers on my lips "suck." I suck on his fingers occasionally grazing my teeth along them since it was clear I would bottom this time, but this time only. He removes his fingers from my mouth and moves them to my entrance sliding the first in. I gasp at the sudden intrusion and squirm at the foreign feeling inside, Nico leans into my ear and whispers "relax." He slides a second finger inside and starts to stretch me. I moan as I feel him move inside me, the unusual feeling turning to pleasure. He slides his fingers out and I feel something much larger press up against me. He thrusts into me and I scream, his large member tearing me open. My eyes water and I cling to Nicos back waiting for the pain to pass. As I start to relax I feel Nico move, he slowly pulls out before slamming back into me. I call out Nicos name as he thrusts into me again and again. I moan as pleasure washes over me. I can hear Nico pant as he speeds up, Falling into rhythm with each other. "(Y/N)..." I could feel Nico throb inside me and new he was close, I grind my hips up into Nico earning a low moan from him. I could feel myself getting close when Nico hit my prostate. "NICO!" I scream out in shock. He seems surprised for a moment before he aims for that sweet spot again, and again.

The rest of the night is spent in ecstasy.


	6. MOVIE...

Chapter 6: Movie.  
NICO POV:  
I woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over me. (Y/N) wasn’t anywhere in sight. “(Y/N)?” I sat up on the couch and saw him looking through my kitchen, “Nico how do you live here? You have no food.” I chuckled at him, “I stay here when I’m on a quest or on the run. I mostly eat McDonalds when I live here.” He looked at me with a mystified look. “McDonalds? That’s not healthy you know.” I just shook my head at him, I didn’t care that it was unhealthy. It was Fast and tasted well so who cared. I pulled myself of the couch and stretched. I walked over to (Y/N) and wrapped my arms around his waist, “Why don’t we go back to the couch and sleep?” “Cause Nico it gross from last night, plus I’m hungry.” (Y/N) pouted at me, “OK your highness, give me a sec to change then we can go for food.”  
(Y/N) POV:  
Nico came back with a black skull shirt and some ripped jeans, "So Nico where are we gonna go eat?” “Where do you think?” He wrapped himself around me and shadow traveled me to none other than McDonalds. “Really Nico?” “What. It’s fast and tasty.” I sighed at Nicos childish words. He grabbed my hand and pulled me indoors, “come on, you’re hungry right?”  
\--Time Skip—  
After a lovely breakfast/lunch Nico brought me back to the Hades cabin for a movie date. “Nico we should be going to practice.” “But I don’t want to…” He walked over to one of the beds and plops down, “Come on (Y/N), let’s just relax today.” He pouted over at me from his bed, “(Y/N) Please.” I sighed, when Nico set his mind on something he could get really childish. I walked over to Nico and sat beside him, he had a slight smile on his face before he dragged me down into his sheets. I blushed at him but he didn’t make a move, just cuddled into me. “Did you want to watch a movie (Y/N)?” “Why not? You’re not going to take no for an answer anyway.” He smiled and curled into me, “OK, but first we sleep.” I sighed. I was tired but Nico hated getting up early, and it wasn’t even early anymore. It didn’t take long to fall asleep with nico.  
\--Time Skip—  
I woke up when Nico shook my shoulders, “Huh? Nico?” “Time for movies.” I yawned and sat up, “OK? Which one did you want to watch?” he walked over to a small TV in the corner of his cabin and grabbed a DVD case. “The Lion King.” I smiled and chuckled, “Nico we’ve seen that movie a thousand times.” He didn’t listen to me and put the DVD in, he pressed play and walked back over to his bed. He grabbed all the blankets and pillows before sitting in front of his TV. I walked over to him and sat, leaning on his shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent watching Disney movies before I fell asleep in Cabin 13.


	7. END...

So with my other stories taking off I won't be able to write as much for my less popular stories, which would include this one. I think the last chapter was an okay ending since this story wasn't meant to be very long anyway. I may return to this if enough people request it but it won't be for awhile. I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for another chapter.


End file.
